Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Voice Talents
Here are some voice talents for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in their film spoof travels. Who do you think shall voice the other characters? Voice Cast Heroes: *Stephen Squirrelsky - Stephen Druschke *Andrew Catsmith - Andrew Smith *Robert Cheddarcake - Logan Groove (2017-2019), Christopher Daniel Barnes (adult) *The Fluffers Bros. **Tyler - Stephen Druschke **Ryan - Dee Bradley Baker **Ian - Crawford Wilson (2017-2019), Jim Carrey (adult) **Alvin - Stephen Druschke *Griffer Feist - Louis C.K. *Cuties (band) ** Danny Whiskers - Stephen Druschke ** Stanz Hamsterson - Jason Bateman ** Einstein Pecan - Nick Bakay *The Twin Bunnies **Lillian - Tara Strong **Stephenie - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Wonder Mouse Girl - Tabitha St. Germain *Natane Whopper - David Hornsby (2017-2019), Steve Carell (adult) *Gnorm Hill-Billies - Rob Paulsen *Kidney Rich - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (2017-2019), Tate Donovan (adult) *Delbert Vult-R - Kyle Rideout *Peterson Denver Raccoon - Nancy Cartwright *Serena Magical - Kathleen Barr *Andrina Chinchella - Heather Hogan *Anderson Joey - Andrew Smith *Emily Storky - Cathy Cavadini *Psy C. Snowing - Andrew Smith *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie - Elizabeth Daily (2018-2019), Zach Braff (adult) *Shet Meerkata - Samuel Vincent *Big C the Ferocious Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson *Comquateater and Julimoda **Comquateater - Stephen Druschke **Julimoda - Katie Griffin *Nature + Imagine **Owen Antler - Joanne Vannicola **Aaron Sheepish - Jason Marsden **Pecky Swallow - Andrew Smith **Chris Pepper - Stephen Druschke **Vilburt Oinks - Chad Doreck *Tim Seed-son - Tim Hoskins (2018-2019), Justin Bieber (adult) *Booker Cooter - Phillip Van Dyke (2018-2020), Steve Carell (adult) *Amanda Opossum - Jenny Slate *Derick Quillers - Kwesi Boakye (2018-2019), Chris Young (adult) *The Tabby-Cat Sisters **Tia Tabby-Cat - Tori Kelly **Kitty Tabby-Cat - Tara Strong **Hannah Tabby-Cat - Amanda Bynes *The Weasels **Waldo - Stephen Druschke **Charles - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (2018-2019), Ben Stiller (adult) **Julie - Tajja Isen **Shy - Nika Futterman (2018-2019), Michael J. Fox (adult) *Danny Danbul - Len Carlson *Olie-Polie Berry - Jeff Bennett *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) **Melody Prettyful - Tara Strong **Barbra Bara - Jocelyne Loewen **Emerald Puppy - Finty Williams **Tawnie Lemur - Cree Summer **Sasha Fruity - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tongueo & Rompo Money **Tongueo - Andrew Smith **Rompo - Dave Willis and Chris Sanders *Walter Beakers - Nathan Lane *Elroy Oakdale - Tom Kenny *Leonard Peccary - Charles Adler *The Graffiction (band) **Kirk Bunzers - Jason Marsden (speaking) and Tevin Campbell (singing) **Gregory Stripers - Tim Curry (speaking) and Dee Snider (singing) **Phineas McSkunkey - Justin Bieber **Nia Chip-Chip - Katy Perry **Yoses Varky - Andrew Smith (speaking) and Donny Osmond (singing) **Gladys Sealing - Novie Edwards (speaking) and Crystal Scales (singing) *Ellie Weasel - Kyla Rae Kowalewski *Tanya Num-Nums - Jocelyne Loewen *Tallulah Nakey - Stephanie Morgenstern *Monica Quokka - Tabitha St. Germain *Karen Softy - Grey DeLisle *Ernest Crackers Jr. - Carlos Alazraqui *Fester Coo-Coo - Don Adams *Gerald Gerbil - Stephen Druschke *Kenai Hidna - John Fiedler *Zack Black - Seth MacFarlane *The Adorable Family **Fiona Adorable - Mandy Moore **Jaden Adorable - Stephen Druschke **Alexia Adorable - Tia Mowry **Kesha Adorable - Tamera Mowry **Elbert Adorable - Christine Cavanaugh and Candi Milo *Reindeer Alaska - Matthew Broderick *Frankie Winter - Dave Foley *Dinky Dachshund - Stephen Druschke *Elvis Flyly - Stephen Druschke *Leo Hoppy - Samuel Vincent *Gopher White - Roger Bart *Prince Chantment - Kristen Bell *Reginald Husky - Frank Welker *Josephine Savanna - Reese Witherspoon *Edmund Përlioź - Ken Sansom and Tom Kenny *Rosie Stoatbert - Hayden Panettiere *Jimmy Jeepers - Stephen Druschke (adult voice) and Tabitha St. Germain (young voice) *Roddie Sugar - Taron Egerton *Thumbelina Martenaphine - Kristen Bell and Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese speaking) *Arthur Pantha - Andrew Smith *Darla Foxanne - Tracey Ullman *Wallabee Springer - Ewan McGregor *Eilonwy Quollie - Grey DeLisle *The Pollyanna Family **Juliet Pollyanna - Minnie Driver **Isaac Pollyanna - Tom Kane **Reba Pollyanna - Ginnifer Goodwin **Jessie Pollyanna - Joan Cusack **Marie Pollyanna - Jessalyn Gilsig **Priscillia Pollyanna - Tabitha St. Germain **Polly Pollyanna - Lacey Chabert *The Bluecheese Family **Elizabeth Bluecheese - Traylor Howard **Fredwin Bluecheese - Scott Bakula **Christian Bluecheese - Josh Keaton **Thomas Bluecheese - Andrew Smith **George Bluecheese - Thomas Dekker *Fitz Cow - *Jones Warthog - *Connor Lion - Matthew McConaughey *Casey Chicken - Jeff Bennett *Wyvern Hamster - *Oly Raccoon - *Sim Joey - *Webb Goat - *Lurch Fox - Tom Kenny *Pugsley Canine - *The Walrus Twins **Roy Walrus - Jim Cummings **Eddy Walrus - Billy West *Gomez Cat - Mickey Rooney *Johnny Monkey - *Arnold Bull - *James Horse - *Billy Sheep - *The Penguin Brothers **Jack Penguin - **Dick Penguin - **Kenneth Penguin - *Anthony Cow - Bill Fagerbake *Greg Warthog - Jim Cummings *Jeff Meerkat - *Murray Chicken - *Lachy Dragon - Corey Burton *Simon Dragonfly - *Sam Dog - Scott Bakula *Phillip Cat - Steve Burns *Glen Beaver - Jim Cummings *Mike Squirrel - *Theodore Adorable - Stephen Druschke *The Rodenteen Family **Gidgette Rodenteen - Jenny Slate **Jon Rodenteen - Jack Riley **Angus Rodenteen - Billy West **Jonny Rodenteen - Stephen Druschke **October Rodenteen - Bob Bergen **Huford Rodenteen - Matthew Lawrence **Zelda Rodenteen - Tori Kelly *Pacific Ocean (band) **Jock Mallows Sea-Lion - **Rowan Atkinson Play-doh - **Jonah Alaskay 'Joe' Croak - **Manfred Höek 'Fred' Lobsty - **Ronald Disney 'Roy' Barkvark - *Homer Cow - *The Super Duper Girl Bears **Salli Bear - Cathy Cavadini **Ivy Bear - Tracey Ullman **Kendra Bear - Kathleen Barr *The Cul-De-Sac Dragons **Fred Quimby Dragon - Phil LaMarr **Tex Avery Dragon - Andrew Smith **Hanna Barbera Dragon - Bobcat Goldthwait *The Sailing Crew **Rodger Ward Wolf - Charlie Sheen **Gregory Peck Grasshopper - Frank Welker **Mungo Jerry Baboon - Tom Kenny **Brian Trueman Panda - Jason Alexander **Terry Scott Snake - Frank Welker **Jimmy Herbert Crane - Corey Burton **Barney Fife Eagle - Brad Garrett **Pongo River Gopher - Fred Newman *Conrad Deerling - Zach Braff *The Galagolia Family **Arista Mermaid Galagolia - Bonnie Hunt **Abraham Lincoln Galagolia - Charles Adler **Catricia Charlotte Angela Galagolia - Kristen Bell **Wilhelmina Scott Galagolia - Cathy Cavadini **Fievel Fitzgerald Galagolia - Billie Mae Richards **Andrea Martin Galagolia - Andrea Libman *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family **Gloria Stinkeroo-Barkson - Reese Witherspoon **Lawrence Barkson - Ben Stiller **Sandra Stinkeroo - Tara Strong **Douglas Barkson - Stephen Druschke **Britney Stinkeroo - Andrea Libman **Alfred Barkson - Andrew Smith **Emmie Barkson - Hayden Panettiere *The Non-Smoking Cowboys **Eric Mongoose - **Joey Fox - **David Platypus - **Steven Cow - **David Deer - *Roginald Galagolia - Tom Hanks *Flea Minkerick - David Spade *Bernice Primate - Cree Summer *Rupert Wolverine - Andrew Smith *Sapphire Rederina - Kira Tozer *Eddie S-Glider - *The Famous Workers **Paul Smith Cow - **Les Wesley Pig - **Thurl Ravenscroft Sheep - **James Payne Mouse - **Casey Gordon Horse - **Warren Alan Cheetah - **Sheriff Pecos Goat - *Jaq Macaque - Tom Hanks *Dennis Chinny - Andrew Smith *Ariel Sweet - Scarlett Johansson *Mel Deer - *Gary Skunk - *Don Fox - Wallace Shawn *Paul Gopher - *John Mongoose - *Dave Squirrel - *Janet Mouse - *Freddie Bull - *Jeff Rabbit - *Christine Cat - *Marty Rabbit - *Charlie Skunk - *Rico Dog - *Idaho Eagles **Musky - Ross Bagdasarian Jr. **Mufasa - Peter Cullen **Barren - Steve Whitmire **Scootch - Chris Rock **Marconi - Frank Oz **Tony - Jason Michas **Rancid - Martin Short **Bam - Jim Belushi *The Cheela-Hartendela Family **Minnie Cheela-Hartendela (Mama) - Tress MacNeille **Keith Hartendela (Poppa) - John Cusack **Emmitt Cheela (Uncle) - Bob Bergen **Foxx Cheela - Andrew Smith **Panini Cheela - Miley Cyrus **Tedmund Hartendela - Jonathan Ward **Bianca Cheela - Drew Barrymore **Gus-Gus Hartendela - Michael J. Fox *Bunce Ferretito - Stephen Druschke *Tingo Dingo - Andrew Smith *Lynda Woodella - Kate Higgins *Boris Gerbil - *Pablo Canine - *Cornelius Sheep - *Jesse Beaver - *Boston Loves **Kairel Polecat - **Beatrix Bilbon - **Marigold Porcupinn - **Bellaluna Kodkod - **Catty Goosy - **Tisha Kang-M - *The Honey-Gin Family **Hector Gin - **Bruce Gin - **Angela Honey - **Lenny Gin - *Crystal Honey - Villains: *Lionel Diamond - Tony Jay and Corey Burton *Manfred Macavity - Rob Paulsen *Springbaky Plain - John Leguizamo *Chimpy Chump - Justin Shenkarow *The Meanies 80's **Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper - Tim Curry **Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus - Bill Fagerbake **Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare - Mark Hamill **José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto - Gilbert Gottfried **Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer - Charles Alder **Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto - Charles Nelson Reilly *Boar Twenty-Five - John Rhys-Davies *Teresa Pussy-Poo - Cheryl Chase *The Greasers **Dim Cockatoo - Kevin Hart **Bull Dog - Peter Cullen **Bazooka Poxers - John Kricfalusi **Eliza White-coon - Lacey Chabert *Trevor Meowy Sr. - Jeff Bennett *Trevor Meowy Jr. - Nestor Carbonell *The Smoking Crew **Cale Sniffer - Frank Welker **Quint Gouda - Alan Tudyk **Tim Nutmeg - Maurice LaMarche **Bullseye O'Wally - Brad Garrett **Kentucky Laughfers - Cheech Marin *The Poisonous Snake - Seth MacFarlane *The You-Reek Skunk - Stephen Druschke *The Feisty Badger - Jim Cummings *Sailor Rat-Ball - Corey Burton *Dionna Blazzers - Rebecca Shoichet *Jackal O'Tucksy - Noel MacNeal *Empress Priscilla - Emma Thompson *Slade Spider - Tim Curry *The Cheetah Bros. **Jasper Cheetah - Tom Kenny **Horace Cheetah - Billy West **Barker Cheetah - Peter Cullen *Mouseysqueaky Twist - Jess Harnell *Dylan Brian (since Dylan Brian is defeated) - Joe Nipote *Mr. Snorks (since Mr. Snorks is defeated) - Candi Milo *Erebus Kangaroo - Seth MacFarlane *Fang Danger - Tone Loc *Farmer Macusoper - Jim Cummings *Dicki Yak - Matt Hill *Red Deer - Greg Kinnear *The Nasty Goats **Edgar - Tom Kenny **Liang - Charles Adler **Junwoo - Jason Alexander *The Gerbiko Sisters **Anjelica - Rebecca Shoichet **Patti - Erin Fitzgerald **Didian - Kathleen Barr *The Baduns 50's **Thomas O'Skunks - **Mick Wolfer - **Bernice Antgirl - **Pinocchio Bloodhound - **Kenan Ratson - **Rebecca Croc - **Charles Gorilla - *The Bandits 60's **Jonathan 'John' Cat - Billy West **Pete "Peter" Grasshopper - Jess Harnell **Paul "Po" Baboon - David Spade **George "God" Spider - Charles Adler **Ringo "Richard" Bear - Jeff Bennett **Donald 'Dick' Chicken - Tom Kenny *The Gangsters 70's **Addams Coyote - **Carlos Spider - **Kiang Mantis - **Jorge Cow - **Colonna Cat - **Flash Weasel - **Victor Pig - *The Rustlers 90's **Dennis Jackal - **Dolores Canine - **Jerry Hippo - **Grace Ostrich - **Polly Lioness - **Joe Elephant - *The Criminals 00's **Sara Berner Lioness - **Daws Butler Panther - **Grace Stafford Tiger - **Bonnie Baker Cheetah - **Brad Norman Hyena - *The Roughers 40's **Mickey Fire-Dragon - **Keith Panza-Octopus - **Jagger Dagger-Spider - **Jones Casey-Crane - **Phinny Ferry-Dragonfly - **Tosha Lampkin-Cheetah - *The Armed Thugs **Graham Otter - David Ogden Stiers **Terry Gopher - Alan Tudyk **John Weasel - Nathan Lane **Wallas Cow - Dan Castellaneta **Paul Stoat - Mike Myers *The Local Robbers **Peter "Pete" Hawkins Bear - **Ben "Benny" E. King Beaver - **Nicholas "Nick" Crockett Bee - **Joseph "Joe" T Bull - **Anthony "Ant" Abate Dog - **Wallace Sanders Rabbit - *The Trainjackers **Edward Wolverine - James Woods **Gary Tiger - Clancy Brown **Zeke Toad - Hank Azaria **Elmo Hippopotamus - Jeff Bennett **Rick Wasp - Jess Harnell **Justin Hamster - Hank Azaria *Kark Goldtee - Steve Martin *The Evil Thieves **Albert Einstein Weasel - **Christopher Plummer Fox - **Damien Cepstral Sheep - **Jack Mather Squirrel - **Wally Maher Kangaroo - *The Garbage 30's **Humbert Monkey - **Diego Snake - **Juan Cougar - **Jordi Alligator - **Ludoviko Bat - **Julio Scorpion - *The Rascals 20's **Tom Lobster - **Lee Spider - **Hugh Crab - **Geriant Pelican - **Daniel Bat - **James Rat - **Eric Mouse - *The Generators 10's **David Bowie Cat - **Christopher Malcolm Dog - **Toby Froud Rat - **Jennifer Connelly Poodle - **Natalie Finland Bird - **Shelley Thompson Rabbit - **Michael Moschen Squirrel - *The Cheeky Bullies **Cody Grasshopper - **Stefano Rabbit - **Luca Hyena - **Alberto Wasp - **Marcello Bee - **Roberto Bull - **Matteo Lion - **Stefan Cat - *The Drunkers **Bernard Fox 'Beer' Rodish - Jim Cummings **Melman Cann 'Whisky' Kat - Frank Oz **Allen Woody 'Rum' Aardy - Tom Kane **Francis Maurice 'Vermouth' Sharpen - Blake Clark *The Twin Snoaties **Benton - Stephen Druschke **Text - Michael J. Fox *Dyke Pardee - Richard White *The Retched Rodents **Gideon Guinea - Christian Potenza **Heck Chimmy - Richard Steven Horvitz **Kiker Harrison - Andrew Smith **Tigra Cornelia - Kath Soucie **Jack Pounce - Keith Ferguson **Niples Rattee - Alan Tudyk *The Bad Birds **Welch Hawkins - James Woods **Fauna Minga - Susan Egan **Lester Owlard - Rob Paulsen **Caldolph Peafowl - Bobcat Goldthwait **Dolores Blacks - Rachel Wilson *San Diego Viruses **Mike Tanzy - Tony Goldwyn **Bombo Bare - Brad Garrett **Bo-bobo Baboon - Steve Kehela **Rickens Blood-drop - Tom Kenny **Anaconda Anaconda - Jeff Bennett **Duke Doberman - Tone Loc **Kel Denny - Kel Mitchell Non-Teamed: *Isabella Precious - *Sylvester McJoggers - *Hector Moneo - *Jennifer Moneo - *Aunt Vivian - *Jeff Moneo - *Bobby and Todder Moneo - *Grandma Angelica - *Sheila and Sabrina Snowflake - *Adolph Playdoh - *Gopher Grassy - *Violet Eight-Legs - *Cooper Eight-Legs - *Jenny Grassy - *Anna Seed-son - *Melman Seed-son - *Sophia Seed-son - *Drunked Jerry - *Fierre Walburt - *Wilbur Nut-Nuts - *Skyler Cutie-squirrel - Baby Sound Effects *Angela Cutie-squirrel - Tori Kelly *Storky Stork - Stephen Druschke *Daniel M. Chuchu - Andrew Smith *Anthony Hoo-Hoo - Andrew Smith *Frank Hoo-Hoo - Stephen Druschke *Billy Hoo-Hoo - Jeff Bennett *Horace Hoo-Hoo - Phil LaMarr *Casper Hoo-Hoo - Richard Steven Horvitz *Shelly Cornie - Rachel Wilson *Priscilla Cornie and Samantha Cornie - Tara Strong *Barbra Cornie - Jenny Slate *Roddy Rodent - *Rascal Canners - Stephen Druschke *Miriam Jewels - Jocelyne Loewen *Dan the Thief - Andrew Smith *Bangroar - James Woods *King Gerald V - Ed Helms *Nancy Whiskers - Tara Strong *Black Bear - John Hurt *Chief Bumbo - Frank Welker *Tristar the Good Witch - Jenny Slate *Bablo - Tom Kenny *Stephen Druschke - Iaaron Taily - Stephen Druschke *Tress MacNeille - Rhianna Bluebell - Tress MacNeille and Whatzy *Brad Garrett - The Tusk Emperor - Brad Garrett *Rob Paulsen - Bizzle Kcatzle - Rob Paulsen *Kelsey Grammer - Barney Taily - Kelsey Grammer *Eddie Deezen - Hopso the Toad - Eddie Deezen *Jodi Benson - Queen Firely - Jodi Benson *Jeff Bennett - Buzzle - Jeff Bennett *The Witches of the Quiet Rainforest Chipmunks. **Veggra - Cameron Diaz **Zaisy - Leah Latham **Aniya - Kathleen Barr *Huggly Tuggly - Nicky Jones *Cat R. Pillar - Stephen Druschke *Bendolph Tuggly - Bill Murray *Butterfairy - Ginnifer Goodwin *Alameda A. Teethers - James Woods *Whaters Teethers - E.G. Daily *Zimbo the Showman - Christopher Lloyd *Randelius Naughtyton - Kath Soucie *The Great Princess Kallina - Kate Winslet *Oliver Tisky - Stephen Druschke *Ichabod 'Ink' Puffers - Andrew Smith *Victor Tragicton - Gary Oldman *Pegger - Maddie Blaustein *Georgina, Duchess of Wales - Carol Channing *Velma Sweetheart - Jenny Slate *Maria II - Jenny Slate *Jasper III - Tom Hanks *Anista, Jenius & Marian - Cree Summer, Mandy Moore and Grey DeLisle *Timmy Felinius - E.G. Daily *Nancy Picklenose - Roseanne Barr *Anakin Squirrelly - Matt Demon *Helga Chipmunky - Jenny Slate *Fredrick Felidae - Andrew Smith *Jessie Squirrelly - Tori Kelly *Tom Squirrelly - Matthew Broderick *Bombo Chipmunky - John Goodman *Queen Bellina - Bonnie Hunt *King Jonathan II - Tony Jay *Dimbo Monkey - Mr. Lawrence *Edgar Monkey - Eddie Deezen *Melissa Squirrelly - Jodi Benson *Elsie Chipmunky, Angelina Chipmunky, and Katie Chipmunky - Tara Strong, Naelee Rae and Elsie Fisher *Geke Hoppers - Stephen Druschke *Hilly Beat - Stephen Druschke *Elsa Crunch - Cameron Diaz *Josephine Crunch - Julie Andrews *Flower Crunch - Andrea Libman *Casper Fang - Tom Kenny *Fred Goatee - Andrew Smith *Liam Arctic - Andrew Smith *Zedgar Tasty - Nika Futterman *Bella Deery - Tabitha St. Germain *Sam Fighter - Matt Hill *Emily Smooth - Russi Taylor *Dilly Beat - Jeff Bennett *Lamster Unite - Justin Bieber *Barnum Coony - Alan Young *Billion Felidae - Alex D. Linz *Dr. Tosha White - Leah Latham *Wally Whabbit - Tom Kane *Cornfed Beets - Danny DeVito *Edgar Bun-Buns - Rob Paulsen *Crow & Dodo Crowing - Les Carlson & Mr. Lawrence *King Hector - Mark Hamill *King Ikens - Jim Cummings *Tickle Whiskers - Candi Milo *Princess Sabrina - Jodi Benson *Prince Emmett - Stephen Druschke *Wacky, Weirdo & Whimp - Rob Paulsen, Billy West and E.G. Daily *Katy Possumworth - Cody Pennes *Helga Poodie - Nancy Travis *Casey Pup-Pup - Jack Boulter *Melissa Pup-Pup - Lara Jill Miller *Captain Kalvin Possumworth - John Goodman *Tappers Honk - Cheech Marin *Leonardo Snoutie - Tommy Chong *Officer Flick Chuckie - Stephen Druschke *Officer Wyvern Growl - Andrew Smith *Andy Cash - Matthew McConaughey *Ashley Pup-Pup - Ginnifer Goodwin *Josh Pup-Pup - Scott Bakula *Mrs. Bleech - Cameron Diaz *Yasha Chuckie - Kristen Bell *Charlie McBarky - Stephen Druschke *Frankie Caribou - Andrew Smith *Olga Prowl - Rachel Wilson *Donald Milks - Jeff Bennett *Jeanette Caribou - Meg Ryan *Lindsay Caribou - Kath Soucie *Scootch Caribou - Tara Strong *Newt Ageless - Samuel Vincent *Wally Woof & Hicky Nippy - Corey Burton & Andy Dick *Lionelle Growl - Susan Egan *Richie Cheetman - Stephen Druschke *Lillie Cubbie - Jodi Benson *Kairel Cheetahman - Drew Barrymore *Brock Cheetahman - J.K. Simmons *Zimbo Zebra - Hank Azaria *Nice Warty - Andrew Smith *Friendly Fruit - Alan Tudyk *Fraud Wildcat - *Hassie Zebra - Tress MacNeille *King Gold My - Will Ferrell *Kong Dawn - Christopher Lloyd *Servant Dan - John Leguizamo *The Czar of Dreamland - Bret Iwan *Gummy Bear - Stephen Druschke *Ro-Bob Robo - *Toxie Foxy - Andrew Smith *The Wicked Enchantment - Danny DeVito *The Bad Czar - James Woods *Tillie the Beautiful Enchantment - Anne Hathaway *Mayor of Kittytown - Nancy Cartwright *Gateman - Mike Henry *The Guard - Danny DeVito *Talking Nut Trees - Jim Cummings and Frank Welker *The Kitties of Kittytown - Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Cathy Cavadini, Jimmy Bennett and Tom Kenny *Finty Williams - Princess Keia - Finty Williams *Matthew Lawrence - Prince Moses - Matthew Lawrence *Reba McEntire - Xandranoic- Reba McEntire *The Fairy Girls **Tika - Grey DeLisle **Chika - Andrea Libman **Mola - Ashleigh Ball *King Jonah - Tim Allen *Queen Phina - Jonell Elliott *King Attom - Bill Murray *Princess Keia - Finty Williams If Teamed: *Queen Whitney - Glenn Close *Delano Boom - Michael Keaton Ghosts: *Angels of God **Maria - Christina Aguilera **Anastasia - Kristen Bell **Moses - Stephen Druschke Trivia *We need some help to figure out who can play the rest of the characters. *Some characters have been given voice talents. *Think you can figure out who can play the other characters? *For the heroes, who will voice Fitz Cow, Jones Warthog, Wyvern Hamster, Oly Raccoon, Sim Joey, Webb Goat, Pugsley Canine, Johnny Monkey, Arnold Bull, James Horse, Billy Sheep, The Penguin Brothers, Jeff Meerkat, Murray Chicken, Simon Dragonfly, Mike Squirrel, the members of Pacific Ocean (band), Homer Cow, the members of The Non-Smoking Cowboys, Eddie S-Glider, the members of The Famous Workers, Mel Deer, Gary Skunk, Paul Gopher, John Mongoose, Dave Squirrel, Janet Mouse, Freddie Bull, Jeff Rabbit, Christine Cat, Marty Rabbit, Charlie Skunk, and Rico Dog? *For the villains, who will voice the members of The Baduns 50's, the members of The Gangsters 70's, the members of The Rustlers 90's, the members of The Criminals 00's, the members of The Roughers 40's, the members of The Local Robbers, the members of The Evil Thieves, the members of The Garbage 30's, the members of The Rascals 20's, the members of The Generators 10's, and the members of The Cheeky Bullies? *For the non-teamed, who will voice Isabella Precious, Sylvester McJoggers, Hector Moneo, Jennifer Moneo, Aunt Vivian, Jeff Moneo, Bobby and Todder Moneo, Grandma Angelica, Sheila and Sabrina Snowflake, Adolph Playdoh, Gopher Grassy, Violet Eight-Legs, Cooper Eight-Legs, Jenny Grassy, Melman Seed-son, Sophia Seed-son, Drunked Jerry, Fierre Walburt, Wilbur Nut-Nuts, and Roddy Rodent? Category:Voice Talents Category:Lists Category:Trivia